Forever and always! I promise
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Hermione and Severus are really happy but Draco is jealous. Hermione&Severus mentions Harry&Ginny Ron&Lavender Draco&Surprise. Warning RAPE but not graphic.
1. Chapter 1

_Forever And Always. I Promise!;_

_A Severus Snape And Hermione Granger fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot;_

Hermione was bored in her dormitory. Her mind was full of the event that had recently taken place down in the cold dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the night before. She thought that no one except her and her lover where aware of the situation but Dumbledore had been monitoring the situation for a while. He found it highly romantic that the 'Over-grown bat' had finally found love. He approved so much that he made it possible for Hermione to make her visits although she didn't know that he was doing that.

Hermione was just about to call it a night, when a fluffy brown barn owl tapped on the window. Silently she crossed the room, trying her hardest not to awaken the other Gryffindor girls, and opened the window. Of course she knew the writing on the envelope; she'd seen it so many times in situations so similar to this, so she opened it eagerly, the note said:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I would take it as an honour if you could possibly come down to my office as soon as you can. I need to see you again, as soon as possible._

_With love,_

_Severus xxx_

And with that, Hermione grabbed her cloak and rushed, silently, out of the dormitory into the common room. She never noticed that Lavender was missing from her dormitory; she was too sidetracked thinking about Severus. She thought it was impossible to get the portrait hole so that she could get out without attracting attention from Lavender and her special friend. However, it looked as though Lavender and her special friend were a little busy to notice anything.

As quiet as possible she tiptoed across the room to the portrait hole. With one swift look back she noticed that Lavender's special friend was no other than her best friend Ronald Wealsey. She made a mental note to ask about that in the morning. She had no more time to think about it as her thoughts returned to Severus.

She made her way through the castle without being spotted by anyone, which she was grateful as she wasn't in the mood to be confronted by neither Filch, nor his cat nor especially Peeves, to Severus' private quarters.

"Sev," she called into the darkness. "It's me!"

She gasped when a candle was lit behind her.

"You took longer than normal; I doubted whether you would turn up or not." He said. He seemed down.

"No matter when, where or why you want me, I'll be here. Do you know why?" She asked.

"No," he said as he took her hand in his to kiss it. "Why is that?"

"I love you!" she answered swiftly and took his face into her hands and kissed his lips gently.

She said no more and took his hand and led him to his bed where she started a strip tease as she knows that is what turns him on the most.

"Oh, you do know how to make oneself terrible horny. You should be locked up baby." He teased.

"Maybe so, but you'd miss me too much and bust me out." She answered.

"That is true."

And with that, he grabbed is wand and vanished their clothes all for his boxers. As he preferred Hermione to slide them down his legs. It makes her feel in control to do things like that. And because he loves her, he would let her do anything.

Severus looked around. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. A second later he was knocked onto the bed as she pounced on him. He took her breasts into his hands and gently lifted one her nipples into his mouth to suck. Her moans were not yet loud enough for him to be content, so he started nibbling on them. That started to make her happier.

"Oh, Sev, you do know how to make women happy!"

"No, my dearest Hermione, I only know how to make you happy."

He started slipping his hands further down her body, licking everything he could as he travelled down to one of his favourite parts of her body. He licked her tender spot with his tongue whilst he entered her with one finger that led to two. After a moment, Hermione was meeting his thrusts making them more powerful.

"Enter me Severus. Please, I need you!" Hermione cried.

Severus did what he was told but that was too much for Hermione, who screamed so loud, it almost, cracked the windows.

"I'm so close, baby!" Severus yelled.

And with a scream the both emptied themselves and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Severus leaned over to Hermione to awaken her with a kiss.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"What are your plans for when you leave Hogwarts this summer?"

"Umm. To get a good job and marry you and start a family. Why?"

"I just wanted to ask you. That's all. Can I ask you something else?" He enquired getting off of the bed and kneeling at Hermione's bed side table.

"Oh. You're not asking me what I think you are asking me, are you?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love with you with so much of my heart. I promise to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

"You will?"

"Of course I will. I love you so much Sev. Forever and always! I promise."

And with that, Severus swept her off her feet and produces a ring. It was white gold with a beautiful medium sized diamond and placed it on her third finger.

"Thank you Severus. It is perfect. It must have cost a lot."

"You're worth it angel."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I know. I love you too." And they shared a passionate kiss.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Hermione rushed into the bathroom while Severus clean the room up of the evidence of them being together and threw his clothes on and gave Hermione hers. With three steps, he opened the door to reveal Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, congratulations Severus, my boy, you've finally settled yourself down," he said clapping Severus on the back, "come on out Hermione, love, its okay."

"Oh, it's you, Professor Dumbledore. I thought it was Draco or someone." Severus replied as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. Her face tinted pink.

"Hey Professor, how did you know?" She asked.

"I hope you don't mind this Severus, but I charmed you so that I would be alerted to when you proposed to someone. Am I allowed to see the ring?" Dumbledore added to Hermione.

"Sure," She replied lifting her left hand.

"My, my. It's beautiful Severus."

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave, I need to speak with Harry. Am I allowed to let him, Ron, Lavender and Ginny know, honey?"

"Whatever makes you happy, baby." And with a short but sweet kiss between Severus & Hermione, she left for the great hall to find Harry, who was helpfully sat next to his girlfriend, Ginny, who were opposite Ron and Lavender.

"She's alive!" Ron yelled as Hermione approached and Lavender couldn't hide her giggle.

"Yep, did you and Lav have fun last night on the sofas?" She asked with a wink. Ron and Lavender shared a giggle together and a short kiss.

"How did you know?" Lavender asked.

"Well I got a note from Severus to meet him in his quarters and well, that meant walking past your fun." She replied and laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Harry interrupted, "What did he want?"

"Leave her be Harry," Ginny said, snuggling up to Harry a little bit, "They've been together for longer than we have."

"I'm not angry," He replied and kissed Ginny's cheek, "Just wanted to know."

"Well, at first he wanted company, so obviously, I spent the night with him," she said, making her way to her news, "and then he asked me what my future plans were. And then out of the blue, guess what?"

"What?" Ginny and Lavender said together, they knew what was coming. They could read it in Hermione's expressions. But on the other hand, Harry and Ron shared a look of shock.

"He asked me to marry him, and I said 'yes', look," and she showed them her ring. "But you can't tell a soul, you four, myself, Severus and Dumbledore are the only ones who know, though I think Severus will have told the staff."

Hermione was so happy she couldn't keep it in. Everyone from Seamus to even Pansy Parkinson asked her what was up. It was only till Draco asked to speak with her that took the smile off her face. He led her in to an empty classroom.

"So, Snape's just told me the new," He said with a sneer "I should say congratulations, but I'm not gonna. Do you wanna know why?"

"I'm not bothered, but you'll probably tell me anyway." She replied. She was trying to be brave like a Gryffindor but her courage wasn't coming to her at that particular moment.

"It's because I want you!" He said. "I've loved you since we were 11 and now you've gone and done this to me! I thought you loved me too."

"What are you talking about Draco? I've never loved you. My heart belongs to Severus. Why would you love me? I'm just a 'mudblood' remember"

"Yeah, you are a mudblood, but my father once told me that he only picked on my mother during Hogwarts because he loved her. He said that they used to piss each other off just so that he make up with her later. I thought that was what you were doing to me."

Draco started crying, though they weren't tears of sorrow, but of anger.

"This will make you rethink what's happened!" He yelled, and ran at her and crushed his lips to hers with so much force that they were surely going to be bruised. Hermione screamed and shouted at the top of her voice, but nothing happened. Then Draco started to undo her clothing, and she struggled and struggled to try and not let him undress her. But it didn't work. He forced himself upon her and she was terrified.

"This is for being a filthy mudblood, which broke my heart!" He yelled and forced way into her ass, to try and cause her as much pain as possible. Her ass was off limits. She wouldn't even let Severus there yet.

"Help me! Someone! Anyone! Please!" She screamed over and over. But she heard no footsteps.

The pain kept going on and on. Hermione thought it was never going to stop.

"I'm begging you Draco. Please stop. I'll do anything" She gasped

And with that. He pulled up and healed her and clothed them.

"Right. I'll get you again like that if you don't do as I say, right now," He yelled, "have you got that mudblood?"

"Yes!"

"Called off the engagement! 'Cause if you don't. I'll find out!" Then he stormed off.

Hermione ran as fast as she could down to the Potion Master's Office, she burst through the door shouting "SEVERUS!" as she went through.

"Baby!" He yelled and ran up to her, "what is it? What's happened?"

But she couldn't tell him just yet. She just burst into tears and cried into his chest. He led her to his bed and she just cried and cried. Hours, they sat like that until Hermione had no more tears to shed.

"It was Draco! He raped me!" She shouted and then was able to tell him the whole story of how it happened and what Draco wanted her to do.

"But I can't call off the engagement. I can't Severus. I love you too much. I don't want to be with anyone else. Especially him!"

"It's okay, baby, I'm here. And I'm gonna kill him for doing that do you. I promise you that baby. You are my life, my everything. I'll speak with his father first. Get him on our side, and have him deal with Draco as well. Lucius may have done some bad things in the past but he would never rape anyone, I'm 100% positive of that baby. Don't you worry, we'll work this out. And I love you too. You won't have to be with anyone else. I'm here. Forever and always! I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Hermione was sat in her dormitory. All alone. She was crying again. She felt helpless. Everyone now knew about her engagement to Severus. Draco had spread it all the way around the school. He thought that if everyone knew, then she'd cancel it. He thought wrong. Hermione wasn't going to let one idiotic boy ruin her relationship with her true love. She ate after most people had finished so that people couldn't torment her. She was thinking of calling it an early night when someone tapped on her door.

She ignored it at first, thinking that they'd go away. Her wish wasn't completed as Lavender and Ginny walked in.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm on my bed."

They made their way over to their best friend. Ginny and Lavender where the only two that hadn't turned on her.

"Come on 'Mione, honey, don't cry. Your aunty Ginny and your aunty Lav are here for you" Lavender said. Hermione sat up and chuckled with them.

"I know. I just really love Severus."

"We know. Here." Ginny said giving her a piece of folded up parchment. "Severus asked me to give you it."

"Oh. Thanks." Hermione hadn't seen Severus much in the last couple of days. She was afraid that she'd hurt him because everyone knew.

"We'll leave you be so you can read it on your own. Come on Gin, let's grab the lads and have some fun." They bid goodbye to Hermione and ran off giggling.

Hermione opened up the parchment and read what was on it:

_Hermione, x_

_I miss you, honey. It is my fault. I thought I could trust Draco with our plans. I am so terribly sorry. I gave this note to Ginevra during one of her lessons as I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your class. I really miss you. Nothing has changed between us darling. I still want to marry you. I feel like you've taken my heart with you. I need to see your smile. _

_Please come and see me when get this. _

_I love you. With all of my heart. Forever and always! I promise._

_Severus xxx_

Without thinking Hermione picked up her cloak, put on her shoes and ran out of the common room. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran head first into Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Professor. I didn't see you."

"No worries my dear. I was coming to see you anyway."

"Oh, why?"

"I'm worried about Severus. He's not being himself."

"It Draco, Sir. He's ruined everything. "

Hermione told Dumbledore everything about what Draco had done and said. It was obvious that Severus hadn't told Dumbledore anything about it.

"Oh, my goodness. Right. If you'll excuse me for a moment. I need to speak with Minerva. Could you go and fetch Severus, and bring him to my office. Could you also ask him to bring a bottle of Veritaserum please? I shall meet you there in, say, fifteen minutes with Minerva and Draco."

"Oh. Okay professor."

They parted ways and Hermione headed off down to the dungeons.

She ran into Severus' office and was engulfed with blackness.

"Lumos," she whispered and her wand lit up. "Sev?" she called into the darkness.

"Hermione?" He called and suddenly the darkness was gone as the candles were lit and Severus and Hermione were caught in a passionate embrace.

"Baby. I'm so sorry!" He said.

"Don't be. Listen." She told him what Dumbledore had said and they walked hand in hand up to the Head Master's office.

Hermione was scared. She hadn't seen Draco since the incident two weeks ago. She always kept her head down in the rare lessons they had together.

"Butter Beer." Severus said to the gargoyle which slipped to side to give them entrance.

They were last to enter the room. The portraits of head teachers were wide awake with curiosity.

"Ah, you're here. Let's get started." Dumbledore said then turned to Draco. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No!" He replied. He eyed Hermione's and Severus's linked hands and frowned.

"Do you want to hazard a guess Draco? Your punishment may be a little better if you own up."

"There is nothing to own up to."

"Hmm okay then. Severus the Veritaserum, if you please."

With the Veritaserum in his system, Draco confessed everything. About how he loved Hermione. How he cornered her and raped her. How he spread everything. How much he hated Pansy Parkinson and also the reason behind why he had Crabbe and Goyle to 'protect' him was because he enjoyed the fact they did everything for him. (Especially a good fuck up the arse with their huge dicks. Well, according to Draco they did. Actually everybody's dick is bigger than Draco's).

"Well, then, Draco. Isolation for you then. You will have private lessons and will be locked up in a private room and have certain meals and you will only be let out to shower and use the toilet until further notice. You're only visitor will be Miss. Parkinson."

"No! My father will hear about this!"

Severus spoke for the first time.

"I've already contacted you father. He is extremely disappointed. If I was you, I'd rather be in isolation than face you're father right now."

Draco gulped loudly.

"Please. Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't think that you loved him. I thought it was only for the grades."

"How dare you think so little of me Draco?"

"I'm sorry."

"Come on Draco come with me."

Dumbledore left the room and McGonagall spoke to Hermione.

"Hermione, love. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared Professor. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, honey. I must leave. I have papers to mark. I'd just finished marking yours when Albus came in. You got an O, by the way. I thought it would cheer you up."

"Thank you Professor."

"Goodbye. I'll see you later at the staff meeting Severus. Till then." She said and left.

"Come on Sev, let's go back to your office and finish what we were planning to do." Hermione said and winked.

* * *

"Oh yes. Yes. Right there baby. I'm gonna come. Fuck me with your tongue baby." Hermione shouted. She was shouting to the high heavens. Thank goodness the put a silencing charm on the room otherwise the whole castle would have heard her screams.

They had been at it for hours. Hermione was about to have her 5th climax. Severus hummed on her sensitive spot and that was the final straw for her. Her come landed in Severus' mouth.

Severus spilled his seed all over her breasts and as they were both tired, they collapsed on the bed.

"I love you, Hermione." He kissed her hair, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose then finally her mouth.

"I love you Severus. I cannot wait to marry you."

"I'm glad about that. Forever and always. I promise." They kissed again then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Mean while. Draco was in his new room and someone knocked on his door. Without waiting for an answer, Pansy walked in, dressed in only her stockings, corset and a thong. Draco gasped in shock. Pansy on the other hand thought it was in excitement and wasted no time in taking his lips with hers. _Oh what the hell. If I can't have Hermione. I'll use Pansy instead._ Draco thought and took control.

After they were spent and their clothes were all over the floor Draco thought _I might actually enjoy isolation after all._

* * *

I rather enjoyed writing this chapter ;) please review. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since Draco Malfoy had been put in isolation for raping Head Girl Hermione Granger. He has been spending his time mostly shagging Pansy Parkinson.

"Dracie, I miss you in the common room." Pansy said one night.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm here, is it?" He said. He was getting bored of isolation and extremely agitated that his only company was Pansy. He preferred it when she didn't say anything. When he fucked her he usually put a silencing charm on her so he couldn't hear her. She didn't know that.

"Well it sort of is. You know, if you'd raped me I wouldn't have gone to Snape."

"I thought I told you never to talk to me about that!" He was getting angry now.

"I know how you could get out." She said. That caught Draco's attention.

"How? Please tell me, honey." He said. He took her hand to make it look like he liked her and therefore she should let him out.

"The door I come through. Derr. It goes straight through to our common room. I could sneak you out." She grabbed his other hand.

"Do you know how to make the Polyjuice potion?"

"No. But Theo does."

"Can you get him to make me some and give him this note to read? Don't you dare read it. It's for Theo's eyes only."

"Okay, baby. I'll see you soon after I've seen Theo." She smiled and walked out.

He couldn't believe she'd only just told him that. The note he'd written wasn't actually for Theo, it was for anyone of his friends that could make the potion. It read:

_I'd really appreciate it if you could make this potion. I need to get out! When you've succeeded I need you to collect a little of Snape's hair. Don't put it in the potion. I'll do that. _

_Thank you._

_Draco._

Draco had a plan. He was going to get Hermione to admit she loved him.

Three weeks later the plan was in action. Draco was released on probation. He was allowed to sleep in his dormitory again but still had private lessons. The Polyjuice potion was almost made. Theo was actually a very good potionier which Draco paid him for after he was out. Theo had also got Snape's hair.

He was in his private potion lesson when he was plan was to take place. Snape was pissing him off because all he was talking about was Hermione.

"She's so beautiful, my Hermione. Isn't she?" Snape's smile was so smug Draco wanted to hit him.

"She's spending this weekend with me. I bet you didn't know that did you?" Draco stayed silent. He was hoping that was going to happen.

When Snape turned his back Draco lunged at him. He conjured up a cricket bat and hit Snape on the head with it. Once Snape was knocked out, Draco dragged his body into the Potion Master's office and removed his wand. He put a 24 hour silencing spell on him and poured a 24 hour sleeping potion down his throat.

Once that was done, Draco took out his small bottle of Polyjuice potion it was a strong one that would last at least 2 hours (he was going to make sure Hermione knew who was shagging her) and yanked out Snape's hair from his head (instead of the hair Theo had collected) and put it in the bottle.

He heard a knock on the door so he drank the potion in 2 quick gulps and with his wand took off Snape's robes and put them on himself.

He walked out of his office as Snape and answered the door.

There stood Hermione Granger. She walked in and locked her lips straight onto Draco's.

"Hey, Sev. Had a good lesson with it?" She said, taking his hand and leading him to Snape's bedroom.

"Yes. He's a very good potionier, almost as good as you, sweetie."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look; Severus didn't usually call her sweetie. Draco noticed that and thought. _Shit that was a major no, no._

"You look stressed baby; do you want me to rub your shoulders?" Hermione said once they were on Severus' bed.

"Oh, yes." Draco replied kissing Hermione.

"Well, we'd better get these robes off so I can rub them." After kissing again Hermione picked up her wand and removed all their clothing.

Draco started moaning at her touch. He'd wanted this for ages.

"Do you know what I think of that squit Draco?" Hermione asked.

"No babe, what's that?"

"I think he's fuck ugly and needs to have an attitude check and needs to have his head flushed down the toilet." She smiled. She'd been called sweetie by Draco before and she knew that Severus never called her it and Severus always makes sure Hermione got her massage first.

"Do you really?" Draco replied getting scared but trying not to show it.

"Yes. I'll be back in a minute."

She cast a body binding spell on Draco so he wouldn't see where she went.

She opened the door to Severus' office and saw a naked Severus on the floor knocked out. She renovated him and he woke up coughing.

"Oh, Hermione baby!" He cried pulling her into a huge hug.

"Severus, are you okay?" She asked once they broke apart.

"Draco attacked me after our lesson. I know it was my fault I was teasing him saying how beautiful you are but I didn't think he'd attack me."

"It's okay baby, I'm here and I love you."

"I know. Why are you naked?"

Hermione told him about what'd happened. How Draco pretended to be Severus and how she'd figured out who it was.

"My beautiful, clever girl." He said kissing her hair, head and then her lips.

"I must say I can never get over the fact that you're so beautiful naked. I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither baby. Come on we need to sort out Mr. Malfoy." They got up and dressed.

Hermione went to Dumbledore's study to inform him of the mishap while Severus flooed to Malfoy Manor to get Lucius after filling him in on what his son had done yet again. Lucius went back to Hogwarts with Severus and Hermione was in Severus' office with professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"I am so sorry Minerva and Albus. I never imagined Draco to do anything to her again." Lucius said.

"I do not blame you Lucius." Dumbledore replied.

Draco's potion was about to wear off so they decided to remove the body binding spell so he could realize what'd happened.

Draco awakened and looked round.

"What's happened?" He looked down and saw that he was still naked, was still hard but was also himself. "Granger what have you done to me?"

"Don't you DARE blame my fiancée!" Severus cried and poured the Veritaserum into his mouth once more and Draco was forced to reveal all.

His punishment this time was expulsion. He wasn't allowed back to Hogwarts until Hermione had left. It was okay though as Hermione was to graduate early.

"Thank you Headmaster." Severus said.

"No problem. I just hope that boy leaves you and your lady alone now."

"I too, sir."

Dumbledore and McGonagall bid Hermione and Severus goodnight and went off to their room.

"I'm so glad that's over." Said Severus taking Hermione into his arms.

"Me too," Hermione replied and kissed him deeply, "What do you want to do?"

As soon as the words were out of Hermione's lips Severus had already vanished their clothes and was sucking on her bottom lip.

Hermione dragged him to their bed and claimed his lips.

And their night of passion began.

5 months later Hermione had officially graduated Hogwarts along with Lavender, (Ron and Harry had to stay back).

Hermione and Severus were married a year later with the vows of I love you, forever and always, I promise!

After another year came the arrival of two baby twin girls who were named Dallas and Crystal Snape.

All the past with Draco was forgotten and the Snape family was happy together. Hermione and Severus remained in love.


End file.
